Sweeny Todd: Demon Barber of The Hidden Leaf
by ClareTurner
Summary: What if there was a mission given by the fifth Hokage that everyone had to perform a musical?
1. The Mission

Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of the Village Hidden in the Leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way the anime Naruto, or the musical Sweeny Todd. I am also NOT an obsessive fan of Naruto. I just realized after seeing this movie, that the characters actually had things in common with them. Also, this is truly the first time I have not added myself in a fic, so PLEASE don't flame me for Mary Sueing.

Author's note: Every chapter will have a different person's point of view, and will have their name after the Chapter title in [ .

Chapter one: A Very Unexpected Mission. [Naruto

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi finally got home after the mission where they wanted to find out what was under Kakashi's mask, and was upset to find that it was another mask. They reported to Tsunade to find all of the Gennin and Shikamaru in her office.

"What's all this Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto." She said with a grin standing up. "We have a special mission that will have to involve all of you Gennin, and possibly Shikamaru."

"And what is this mission?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade smirked again. "To perform a musical."

"WHAT!!!!" was the general reaction from everyone in the room.

"What do you mean a musical Granny? We have more important things to do than that!?"

"Oh calm down Naruto." Kakashi said, his eye showing signs that he was grinning. "This is actually an A mission."

"WHAT? How is that? It's a PLAY! We won't be fighting any ninja or anything!"

"NARUTO!" Tsunade finally interfered. "This reason is because we are going to have this play in a village where a certain organization has been attacking at the plays and other things of that kind. We do not know why they do so, but our mission is to perform a play. The Gennin who are not casted and three of the Jounin are going to be guards the fourth Jounin, Kakashi, is going to be the director."

"WHAT!!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto exclaimed staring at their sensei.

"What? You think I won't be able to do it?" He asked them. "It was either me or Gai-sensei, would you rather he does it?"

"No… that's alright." Naruto said defeated, while Rock Lee made an angry face where he was.

"The play is called 'Sweeny Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street.'" Tsunade continued. "The auditions will be held tomorrow at noon. Be prepared to read lines, sing, and some acting as well. Tomorrow will be for these main characters; Sweeny Todd, Anthony Hope, Mrs. Lovett. Dismissed."

Everyone left, and squad 7 was hanging out at the ramen shop.

"Why do we have to do a musical?" Naruto complained.

"I don't like it either, shut up loser." Sasuke said very annoyed. "I have better things to worry about as well."

"Guys, shut up or I won't let you get a main part, and you'll have no speaking parts." Kakashi said happily.

"Grrr…" Naruto said swallowing his ramen.

Later on, they finally walked home. On his way home, Naruto saw Hinata, who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Uh… hi Hinata."

"H…hi Naruto…" She said very shy. "Um… what do you think of the mission?"

"I don't know really. I never sang or acted in my life. I'm probably horrible. I just hope I get a better part than Sasuke." He said annoyed.

"Don't think that way Naruto… I'm sure you'll be great." She said smiling.

"You really think so?"

"I kn…know so Naruto… well I better get home… see you tomorrow." She said running off.

"Uh… bye Hinata." Naruto said as she ran. _That was weird._ He thought. He went and than fell fast asleep dreaming of how he was going to wow the crowd better than Sasuke.


	2. The Audition

Chapter 2- The auditions [Kakashi

Kakashi woke up the next day very refreshed. He grabbed his book, and was on his way. When he finally arrived, it was One O'clock, an hour late than the beginning was supposed to be.

"SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!!!!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I decided to sleep in today." He said simply. "Let's get this done now. You all looked over the scripts right?"

"What else were we supposed to do while we were waiting?" Sasuke said.

"And Gai, you have been playing the cds for them?"

"Yep, they know the four songs they need to know." Gai said in his usual "I'm better than you" tone of voice he always had for Kakashi.

"Alright, than all the guys who want to audition for Sweeny step forward." Kakashi said totally ignoring Gai [causing him to get annoyed.

Surprisingly, only five people stepped up. The rest seemed to not want to sing.

"Well, this is going to be an easy casting; there are only five main male parts. Alright now, one at a time, you can all sing the song 'Epiphany.' It is the most critical song that Sweeny sings. Ok, Naruto, since you obviously want to go first[his hand was waving in the air."

"Yea!" he said as he gave a look to Sasuke. Kakashi looked at his clipboard and got ready to score Naruto. Naruto sang kind of good, but not with the evil kind of sound that Sweeny was supposed to have. He was finally finished.

"Alright, that was pretty good Naruto. Now wait over there." Kakashi said pointing to a specific spot in the room. "Next is Sasuke." He said as Sasuke walked up. As he began to sing, Kakashi used his genjitsu to create Itachi in front of him. Sasuke than started over, and knew that it was an illusion, so he began to sing toward him. He became more and more violent and made Kakashi smirk. The song finally was over, and Itachi disappeared.

"Very good Sasuke. I never thought that using Genjitsu to help would work on you." He grinned as her wrote things down on the clipboard.

"Now Shikamaru." He said as Shikamaru went up. As he sang the song, Kakashi went from having his usual look, to a very surprised look. Not only did Shikamaru act very well, he was a great singer! Everyone seemed to be surprised as he finished. Everyone was silent and now staring at him.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um…" Kakashi said in disbelief. "Could you do me a favor Shikamaru?"

"Sure… What?"

"You know that song Joanna that you had to go over as well?"

"Yea…"

"Could you sing that for us?"

"Whatever."

They played the music to this song, and everyone was amazed yet again, because he sang the song beautifully, and just the way it was supposed to be sung.

"Humph." Kakashi said. "Well, without a doubt, you have the role of Anthony Hope."

"Sure…" He said walking to sit down.

"Now Kiba."

After Kiba sang, Rock Lee went up.

"Alright, well the main two are casted. Sweeny will be played by Sasuke…"

"YAY!!!!" Was the reaction of all the girls.

"Great…" Sasuke said to himself.

"Hey! What about me! I'm better than Sasuke any day!"

Kakashi smirked. "You Naruto, are going to play a really good part… believe it!"

Naruto gave a look of annoyance as Sasuke smirked.

"Alright, now all the guys can go since your part of the audition is over."

"But I thought we were going to do other things." One of the people said.

"Oh yea well you all were acting while you were singing, so your good. See ya!"

All the boys left, and now it was the girls turn, when three people came through the door. They were all surprised to see Gaara, Tamari, and Konkuro.

"Ah… you're on this mission as well huh?" Kakashi said. "Well Gaara and Konkuro are late to audition for the male parts…"

"That's alright…" Gaara said. "I'd rather guard against whomever it is we were sent to help go against."

"And I'd rather see these geeks perform this thing." Konkuro said with a grin.

"Um… ok…" Kakashi said. Gaara and Konkuro walked out to hang outside as Tamari smiled.

"I'd like to try singing though…" She said smiling.

"Very well…"Kakashi said with a smile. "Anyone else?"

"I WILL!!!" was the answer of many girls. Specifically Ino and Sakura. "They still think about boys…" Kakashi said to himself. "Alright, Ino first. Sing the song Joanna sings."

"OK." She said as she began to sing. She was great at singing this song. Not to mention she had long blonde hair.

"Alright, looks like all you girls have competition." Kakashi smirked making Ino smile. "Sakura is next." He said knowing that since Sakura was VERY mad at the moment, he had to let her go up.

"Alright, well the rest of you have to sing "by the sea" for Mrs. Lovett, since Ino already is cast as Joanna."

"Alright…" Sakura said angrily.

"Uh… Sakura…"

"What?"

"Just so you know, this song is sung to Sweeny." He said smirking.

"Really?" Sakura said perking up. "Yea!!!"

She sang this song, and sang it very well. Next was Tamari who also sang it very well. There were also many others who sang this song, and they were not as good as Tamari or Sakura.

"Alright, well that's all. You'll see the cast list posted tomorrow at noon right here. And don't worry; Iruka-sensei is going to post it." Kakashi said with a poof. He than gave the list to Iruka-sensei and went to bed.

_That was a long day._ He said to himself.


	3. First Rehearsal

Author's note: Ok, maybe I've been watching too much of the Abridged Series, but I decided that since they have SO many flashbacks in the series[and I forgot to mention some things I will add some.

Chapter 3: First Rehearsal [Sasuke

Sasuke couldn't believe it. First he had to do a stupid mission, and now he was the main character in this thing. This was all wasting his time. He'd rather be the one guarding, but no, he had to audition. Otherwise he'd be forced to by Kakashi.

[Flashback

_"Sasuke, you know there's a part that would be perfect for you." Kakashi said smiling at him after Sakura and Naruto left._

_"I'm not interested in this stupid audition." Sasuke replied angrily._

_Kakashi snickered. "You know, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but… There is a slight possibility that your brother is the going to hear about this and show up at the show along with the enemy, since he's after Naruto."  
"What!" Sasuke said amazed. "Than why do I have to audition? I'd rather fight…"_

_"Calm down." Kakashi said. "You have to audition, because if you were to help guard, than you'd go after him instead of making the enemy think we were just actors. If you go and attack your brother, than we'd lose the cover, and the mission would be useless. The only way to insure the mission a success would be for you and Naruto to have a role in this. That way, Naruto can't get captured by your brother, and the mission won't be blown._

_Besides, if you get the role I'm thinking of, you can take your frustrations out as the role, and with one song in particular, go into the crowd, and sing to your brother." Kakashi grinned._

_[End of flashback_

Sasuke sulked. He wanted to go after his brother, but he knew better than to make a mission fail.

"I guess I better go see who the rest of the people are." He said to himself grabbing a rice ball for his breakfast, and heading out the door with his script. He got to where the first rehearsal was to be, and found everyone gathered. They were looking at the list of the cast.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura said out of nowhere hugging him.

"Sakura… STOP HUGGING ME!!!!" he said shoving her off.

"I get to play Mrs. Lovett!!! She's the main girl, and she and Sweeny have a couple duets together."

"Oh joy… I'm so exited." Sasuke said sarcastically walking away only to be faced with an annoyed Naruto. "What?"

"I'm playing Judge Turpin." He said, "He gets killed in the end…BY YOU!!!!!"

"Humph, I guess Kakashi's going to be the best director ever than."

"WHY YOU SASUKE!!!!!" Naruto said lunging on him, however, he just fell, because Sasuke moved out of the way and headed toward the cast list.

The list was like this…

Main:

Sweeny Todd- Sasuke Uchiha

Mrs. Lovett- Sakura Haruno

Anthony Hope- Shikamaru Nara

Judge Turpin- Naruto Uzamaki

Beadle Barnford- Shino Aburami

Toby- Konahamaro

Joanna- Ino Yamanaka

Senior Adolpho Perrelle- Kiba Inuzuka

Lucy/ Beggar Woman- Tamari

Jonas Fogg- Gaara

Other random solo:

Hinata Hyuga

Neji Hyuga

Choji Akimichi

Tenten

Rock Lee

Kongkuro

There were others on the list, but he did not recognize them.

"I guess Konahamaro is the only boy who could sing right for the role…" Naruto said from behind Sasuke.

"Well at least he doesn't sing as bad as his role model." Sasuke smirked.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto said lunging at him, but now Sasuke knocked him down to the ground.

"Loser." Sasuke said smirked.

Sasuke than noticed Gaara standing there staring at the list.

"I thought I told him I didn't want to sing." He said sulking.

"Join the club." Sasuke said to him walking away.

After about an hour of waiting and going over lines, Kakashi finally showed up.

"Alright, now that you know your roles, we can go through a read through. We all read our lines and skip the songs. Than later, we will start blocking the first scene." He said.

They did their read through, which took about three hours, because they kept fighting over the lines, over-acting [like Sakura, Naruto, Lee, and Ino, or under-acting [like Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Finally, with two hours left, they finally were able to start on the first scene.


	4. The First Scene

Author's note: Ok, well I am going to add some of my favorite couples in this fic, including Ino and Shikamaru. I also approve of Sasuke and Ino, but for this fic it works better. Since I know that at this point Sasuke is more worried about killing his brother than being in love, I will honor that fact. There may also be a little bit of Sakura/Sasuke, but only because for some bizarre reason in this fic Sasuke takes the role of Benjamin Barker VERY seriously. Also, the parts that are like a play are actually from the actual playbook. [yes I'm that obsessed/

Chapter 4- The First Scene [Ino

Shikamaru and Sasuke were the only two, so the rest of the people were able to leave. However, Sasuke's fan girls decided to stay and watch. Ino and Sakura stayed and watched the whole thing in awe. Ino however, started to stray away from watching Sasuke and marveled over Shikamaru. She was surprised at herself. Why did she like Shikamaru better than Sasuke all of a sudden? Was it because he was singing so beautifully? Or was it because she was Joanna?

She didn't know why, but it seemed that Sakura was noticing.

"What?" Ino asked her.

"Nothing, you just seem different… could it be your giving up Sasuke?" Sakura said happily.

"Uh… no! We're still rivals!" Ino said angrily.

The practice was finally over, and they mastered the scene.

"That was really good Sasuke!" Sakura said excitingly.

"Leave me alone!" was all Sasuke said as he walked swiftly home.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Well if you really want to know," Kakashi said out of no where. "He's taking this role very seriously."

"What? Why?" Ino said.

"Because his brother is after Naruto, and if they find out that he's in this play, he might show up to try and take him."

"What?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "That idiot might show up?"

"Yes Shikamaru." Kakashi said seriously. "So he's more interested in 'becoming' Sweeny Todd than girls right now. However, I'm afraid that he might become him seriously. I think we might have to be careful during the scenes where he kills people. We might have to get Konkuro to help by making dummies that we could switch with if he accidentally freaked out."

"Wow… poor Sasuke…" Sakura said sad as she walked away.

Kakashi and Sakura left, leaving Ino and Shikamaru.

"So… our characters…" Shikamaru said randomly. "I'm never gonna get away from you am I?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ino yelled.

"I mean that I'm stuck with you in our squad, and I'm stuck with you in this stupid play. I have to sing to you and everything."

"What's so bad about that?" Ino asked.

"We won't be able to have chemistry like we're supposed to. It won't look believable that we're supposed to be in love… it's such a drag."

"Why do you say that?" Ino asked. "Why do you call everything a drag?"

"I don't know, habit I guess." He said lazily.

Ino sighed. "kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. You want to make this believable. So lets practice our kissing scene."

"What? Are you going crazy?"

"No. I just… I just don't want to disappoint Hokage-sama." Ino said looking away.

"Fine. Lets just do the monologues than. The first time they kiss."

"Alright than."

They both went onto the stage, and started to sing.

" feared you'd never come, That you'd been called away, That you'd been killed, Had the Plague, Where in debtor's jail, Trampled by a horse, Gone to sea again, Arrested by the…" Ino said looking into Shikamaru's eyes. He looked at her strangely, not saying his lines, but than…

"Marry me, marry me miss. You'll marry me on Sunday. Favor me; favor me with your hand. Promise, marry me, marry me, that you'll marry me- enough of this."

Shikamaru pulled Ino close to him, and proceeded to kiss her. Ino got lost in the kiss, and so did Shikamaru. They were no longer acting. They were kissing passionately.

But why? Why were they kissing? Ino was always annoyed at him, and he annoyed with her. What was the deal? After a few minutes, they finally stopped, and pulled away from each other.

"What… what just happened?" Ino said amaised feeling her lips.

"I… I don't know…" Shikamaru said looking as shocked as she was, well maybe not _as_ shocked as she was…

"You're not telling anyone, and if you do, I'll KILL YOU!" Ino said suddenly storming out.

"Why would I want to?" Shikamaru said to himself annoyed. "Women are such a pain…" he said finally walking home.


	5. Fiction Becoming Reality: Part I

Chapter 5: Fiction Becoming Reality: Part One [Shikamaru

Shikamaru was up all night thinking about the day before. Why? Why did he kiss Ino, and why did she return the long kiss? He finally decided that he shouldn't dwell on it, and went back to sleep.

"Ok, today we work on the scenes with Joanna." Kakashi said as everyone came in.

Ino and Shikamaru glared at each other.

"But Sensei, why can't we just go through the whole thing? Scene by scene?" Sakura asked him.

"Because those scenes are the ones what are the most complicated Sakura. Don't worry we're doing all of them. Including the ones where you and Sasuke sing on different ends of the stage." Kakashi said annoyed. "In these scenes, many different things go on at the same time. I want to block that first. I noticed this after I read the script over last night."

"In other words, I have to sing now…" Gaara said angrily.

"Yes Gaara, but it's only a small part anyway." Kakashi grinned through his mask.

_Great. I hope we don't do what we did yesterday in front of everyone! _Shikamaru thought to himself.

As the scenes went on, everyone was amazed at how quickly everything was progressing. Naruto sang his songs as the judge perfectly after going over it so many times at home. And everything was going great… that was until Shikamaru and Ino had to do their kissing scene.

They went up to the stage a little freaked out.

"Oh come one you two, it's not that bad!" Kakashi said to them. "You don't want us to fail the mission do you?" he taunted.

"No…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's get this over with." Ino said angrily.

They did the scene, and when they kissed, they almost caught themselves doing the same thing, but than after Kakashi clapped in amazement, they broke apart.

"What were you two worried about? You're naturals!" Kakashi said still clapping.

Shikamaru and Ino stared at each other. What was happening to them? He never even LIKED her before. Why was he suddenly starting to…to…to LOVE her?

That night, Shikamaru went home and began singing "Joanna." However, Ino was on his mind, as if he was singing to her.

A/N: OK, I know this chapter was REALLY short, but it was just to show how much the musical was turning into their life.


	6. Fiction Becoming Reality: Part II or

Chapter 6: Fiction and Reality Part 2 Sakura

AN: Sorry for the wait. I've had writers block.

Chapter 6: Fiction and Reality Part 2... Or is it? Sakura

Ever since they got this mission, Sakura had realized a strange and scary change in Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't just acting when he was up there. When he sang the songs against the Judge, he wasn't singing to Naruto, but seemed like he was singing into the air… to Itachi. This bothered Sakura. She decided to talk to Naruto about it.

"Naruto, have you noticed something different about Sasuke?" Sakura asked Naruto while they were eating at the Ramen Shoppe.

"No, why do you say that Sakura?" he said with a mouth full of noodles.

"Oh…" she said looking down.

"What are you worried about him?" he asked her.

"I don't know, he just looked… I don't know… demonic when he was acting today."

"That's how he's supposed to be Sakura…" Naruto said. "You just love him too much don't you?"

Sakura than smacked him to the ground. "Shut up idiot!" She paid the guy, and left the place.

The next day, Sasuke had a very dark look to him. What was going on with him?

"Alright, today we will go over the scenes with Mrs. Lovett, Sweeny, Toby and Pirelli. Everyone else may leave if they wish." Kakashi said.

_Wow… those scenes huh?_ Sakura said to herself.

They did the scenes in order. The first was the "Worst Pies in London." Sakura knew Sasuke had to act like he was freaking out, but he seemed more dazed than anything.

When it came to "By the Sea," and it came to the part when they did a fake wedding, Sakura got nervous.

"It's just...I"

"Don't be nervous Sakura. It's just a little kiss." Kakashi said. "I'm surprised Sasuke isn't complaining."

Sakura looked to Sasuke. He didn't look or act any different. He looked just as dazed as he was supposed to be. They went on, and it went well. When the part where the kiss came in, it went on without a hitch to the surprise and horror of Ino who was sniggering because she really truly thought that Sasuke would NOT kiss Sakura. Sakura was surprised herself. The scene was done, and Sasuke looked like his usual self again not saying a word.

After practice was over, Sakura was walking home, when she ran into Sasuke who was pacing back and forth in the park. She got a little closer, and heard that he was singing the songs over and over.

Suddenly she stepped on a branch. Sasuke's head immediately turned to her.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Um... I'm sorry... I was just... I'm gonna go home now." She said turning to leave.

"No wait!" he said grabbing her arm. "I've been meaning to ask you something when we were finally alone."

"Um... what did you want...? Sasuke...?" she asked cautiously.

Sasuke smiled at her. "I needed to tell you that I care about you too." He said whispering into her ear.

Sakura was in shock. Why would he say this to her? It couldn't be just because of the play...

"I want you to help me restore my clan Sakura." He said whispering into her other ear in which he gave a light kiss.

What was he doing? She was speechless. She didn't know what to say. As usual she started crying. Sasuke then held her. She held onto him tighter.

"Your not just saying this are you?" she asked him. "You've been acting strangely ever since we got this mission. It's like you've become Sweeny..."

"I haven't _become_ Sweeny Todd." He said with his trademark smirk. "I just needed to tell you before you end up turning to Naruto for what I haven't been giving you. I just don't want to be intimate when other people are around." He said giving her a peck on the lips. He then smirked and left Sakura bewildered. Was that the real Sasuke saying all this? If it was, then she was officially the happiest girl in Konoha at the moment.


	7. Publication

Chapter 7: Publication

(Akatsuki POV)

Itachi and Kisame were wandering around trying to find Jincuuriki when they found a fascinating poster. It said "Come and see the fascinating tale of barber who come home to find his daughter in the hands of the man who had made his life a living hell. Come and see "Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet." Staring Konoha's own Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke..." Itachi said. He then began grinning. That grin became a laugh.

"Are you OK Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I think that we should go see this interesting musical."

"You just want to make fun of him singing don't you?"

"Well the kyuubi-kid is going to be in it, we could make a break for it." He said with a grin.

"You just want to see your brother sing..."

"We're going." He said grinning.

After they got back to their lair, he told them about the interesting upcoming play.

"Why would I want to go to a stupid play, UN?" Deidara said annoyed.

Sasori smiled. "I've read that play once."

"So you know what its about?" Kisame asked.

"I still don't want to go. Un," Deidara said now annoyed.

"It's about the barber killing people." Sasori smiled.

Deidara though for a little, but then shook his head. "We do that every day."

"They put them in meat pies." Sasori grinned.

"I'M IN!!" Zetsu said. "Sounds like my kind of musical!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Who's all going then?"

"Well I want to see my little brother sing. Apparently he's the star." Itachi grinned.

"Sasuke-kun's the star?" Tobi said happily. "I'll go."

"Fine." Itachi said a little upset. He didn't want him to come.

After a few hours of talking about it, they agreed that most of them would go. Most as in Itachi, Kisame, Deidara Sasori dragged him, Sasori without the huge puppet outfit, Tobi, and Zetsu. Hidan insisted that it was against his religion, they didn't tell Kakuzu because they knew he'd complain about money, and Pain and Konan didn't want to reveal themselves.

They made themselves disguises so that no one would get suspicious with all the Akatsuki cloaks. Zetsu didn't have to get a disguise because he could just hide in the back with his special jitzu of his. They had no idea that an old member of Akatsuki was also going to show. Even if he _was_ badly injured.

(Sound Village POV)

Orocimaru was sulking at the fact that he could no longer use his arms. He couldn't wait until Sasuke was able to give into his calling. He knew Kabuto was getting jealous at his ongoing obsession with the boy. Sure he just uses him for his sexual pleasures, but Kabuto always wants to be his loyal servant.

"Orocimaru-sama," Kabuto said after running a few errands. "I have some interesting news."

"And what would that be Kabuto?" he said annoyed.

"Well, Sasuke-kun will be playing the main role in an upcoming musical in a village near Konoha."

"Is he?" he said with his spirits lifting.

"Yes, and the performance will be in a week. Would you like to go?"

"Of course Kabuto." He said with an evil smile.

Kabuto sighed, but agreed to go with him as he is his loyal servant.


	8. The Performance Scene

Chapter 8: The Performance Day

Chapter 8: The Performance Day

(Cast and Crew POV)

It was finally the day of the show. Ino and Shikamaru went out on a few dates, and so did Sakura and Sasuke. (Obviously in secret.) Sakura told Ino in spite one day, but since it was right after she told Sakura about her and Shikamaru she didn't complain much. However, Tamari seemed to be a bit jealous of Shikamaru and Ino because she figured it out. But she would never show it because that was just how Tamari was. She loved the fact that her character was a bit of a pervert toward Anthony though.

Gaara and Konkuro figured it out, but they were too annoyed at her to even talk or think about it.

Naruto wasn't too thrilled about the whole deal about him being the villain, but he dealt with it pretty well. Hinata wasn't a main character, but she supported him all the way. Konahamaro was ecstatic that he had a huge part. Kiba was excited because he was able to do a totally different accent, but was mad at the fact that Sasuke had to kill him. Shino wasn't thrilled that he had to play one of the villains, but he acted without complaint so that he could help the mission. (He also liked the name.)

Sasuke never told Sakura why he finally told her how he felt about her. The real reason is because he knew that the play's characters were rubbing off on the actors for some reason, and didn't want to become totally like Sweeny. He wanted something to remind him of who he was, and his other goal to restore his clan after he killed his brother.

He thought that after he trained more with Kakashi while also practicing his lines and songs, that he would able to take down Itachi after the play was over.

Shikamaru changed a lot. You see, instead of being his usual lazy self, his character rubbed off, and he was practically running and skipping around everywhere. If you were to meet him you wouldn't think it was really him. Sasuke had practiced a lot with Shikamaru since he was in most of the scenes together. Shikamaru knew about him and Sakura because of this as well, but obviously they kept both of the relationships secret.

They were finally getting ready for the play. The night before they had a technical and dress rehearsal. Everything went smoothly. After the rehearsal, Sasuke and Sakura along with Ino and Shikamaru went on a secret double-date, which ended with a make-out session to the delight of Ino and Sakura.

At the hotel they were to stay at Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto had their own room. Ino, Sakura, and Tamari had the same room too. This was because they were the main characters in the group. In the other rooms were Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Konahamaro; Hinata, Tenten; and Rock Lee, Choji, and Konkuro.

Because of what happened at the Chunin exams Kiba, Shino, and Konahamaro were cautious, but after a while they knew he was not going to kill them. Akamaru was with Kiba of course, but Kakashi figured out how to make him have a role so he would not be left out. He would stay with Kiba and growl at the crowd who don't like Pirelli. And he would howl when he was killed by Todd.

The day of the show was hectic. All the Jounin and Chunin assigned to this mission found out that there was also another play going on. So they split up and became body guards for that as well. Kakashi elected not to tell them about this other play, because they did not want to give annoyance to Sasuke and all the others who did not want to do this mission. They were all so good, and he did not want to distract them.

It was now two hours until the curtain opened. Everyone was getting their make-up and costumes on.

(For the sake of all of you readers, I will describe what they wear by telling you what they wore according to either the original play, or from the movie.)

Sasuke was given little streaks of white hair to make him look older, and wore a costume that is much like Johnny Depp's in the movie-version because it had long white loose sleeves (ironic since he gets a shirt much like that in two years from now...) and a vest. After Pirelli is killed the fake blood would get on the sleeve, so he has to put on a brown leather jacket. However Sakura's outfit is much like the stage version's as she has an old-fashioned dress with an apron.

Naruto had his hair temporarily whitened, and had a fake white beard. He just wore very a neat uptight old-fashioned suit. Shikamaru had a sailor's outfit (Duh, he's a sailor) and his hair was let down and curled a little. (Yea, weird.) Kiba wore an Italian-style suit, and had his hair slicked back. Shino had a suit as well and had his hair slicked back. (And you could see his face which was weird for him.)

Ino wore a very pretty yellow dress, and had her hair crimped and down, which was obviously rare for her. Tamari also had her hair down and curled, but also had a grey wig on top of her hair, along with very old-looking raggedy clothes. Konahamaro had a simple suit, and his hair was just loose.

The others also wore suits, and if they usually had their hair up, they had it down. (In Tenten's case, Neji was very attracted to Tenten now.)

Most of them were very nervous, but that nervousness got even worse when some of them decided to look behind the curtain to find a HUGE crowd. It turned out that this performance was sold out, so they HAD to do well. This was very nerve-raking. Naruto ate about ten bowls of Ramen before he was able to calm down. Sasuke simply sat down and went over his lines in his head.

He never wanted to do this thing, but he was a perfectionist so he had to do everything right. Sakura and Ino talked their butterflies out with gossip of how the night before was so wonderful in hushed voices causing Tamari to get annoyed since she was eavesdropping.

(Akatsuki POV)

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, and Itachi hustled in the crowded auditorium. They had a spot in the middle on the ground level. Itachi's seat was right next to the aisle. He noticed that most of the ushers and security guards were none other than Shinobe from Konoha. He tried not to make himself known to them. He didn't want to bother them. Tobi sat next to him to his dismay and asked for many things such as pop corn, cotton candy, and other things a little kid would want. (Itachi glared at him because he knew he wouldn't act like that if everyone knew who he was.)

Itachi was smiling. He liked the idea of seeing his little brother in a play but acted as if he just wanted to see him sing. He loved his little brother after all.

(Orocimaru POV)

Despite the fact that his arms were useless, he enjoyed being able to see Sasuke in a play. He was hoping that he could try and make a break for it, but then again there was a lot of Jounin around. There was also Tsunade and Jiraya there as well in the front row. He didn't want to suffer another embarrassing defeat by them.

Kabuto seemed a bit jealous, but he was interested in how they pulled this production off. None of them had acting experience.

(end chapter)


	9. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:::

Ok, Since I only want to go on with my Naruto stories when the Manga gets better, I will no longer be finishing them, so that I can concentrate on finishing my other fics. I'm sorry, but the manga is taking away my hopes...


End file.
